


Rocky Road

by randomfandomstuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, canon!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomstuff/pseuds/randomfandomstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn't familiar with the etiquette of eating ice cream which Dean turns out to be grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Road

“What is that, Dean?” Castiel asked while staring at the strange cone in Dean’s hand. The brownish, deformed ball on top of the cone seemed to liquefy on Dean’s hand. Dean was holding two of them, offering one to Castiel.

“Rocky road,” Dean said and smirked to the angel. He had happened to notice an ice cream kiosk at the side of the road. It had been ages since he had bought ice cream from one of those little kiosks. The day was hot and they had nowhere to be so why not introduce Cas to one of the greatest inventions ever invented. “You’ll love it, trust me.” 

“I have informed you my body doesn’t require sustenance,” Castiel answered, still squinting to the strange cone. It looked rather disgusting. “If that’s supposed to be food.”

“It’s ice cream, Cas, and I know your mojo takes care of boring things like needing to eat but you’ll like the taste,” Dean said and rolled his eyes to the suspicious angel. “Take it, it’s melting on my hands,” he said and licked off a trail of melting ice cream from his right hand’s fingers. Cas' eyes followed Dean’s tongue while it licked around the cone. 

“C’mon man, my hand is getting gooey,” Dean said, shaking the cone in his left hand and almost pushed it into Cas' face. He was still licking his own ice cream from preventing it to melt.

Castiel looked at Dean’s hand, which was completely striped from ice cream trails. The ice cream was melting so fast that drops were hitting the ground. _What a waste of food_ , Castiel thought. He wasn’t quite sure what the etiquette about eating ice cream was so he did what he had seen Dean do. He grabbed Dean’s wrist to hold it still and licked one trail off through the back of his palm. He was surprised to find the taste pleasant. It tasted mostly like chocolate, but it had a strange aftertaste. Or maybe that was the taste of Dean’s hand. Nevertheless, Dean had been right about the taste.

Dean took a surprised breath. _Is he licking my hand?_ he thought, licking his lips subconsciously. _Yes, he’s definitely licking my hand,_ he realized when Cas started working on another trail of ice cream. _I should tell him that that’s not what… Shit that’s hot…_ Cas raised his eyes on Dean, giving Dean a change to ask him to stop, but Dean was unable to say anything. If possible, Cas looked even hotter while his sky-blue eyes were staring at him upward. Dean completely forgot his own ice cream, which was now melting on his fingers again. Cas' tongue was now licking between his fingers. Dean exhaled abruptly, just realizing that he had been holding his breath. 

When Castiel was done, he took his ice cream from Dean and licked off few trails from the cone and then tasted the actual ice cream ball, surprised to find it quite cold unlike the trails he had just licked from Dean’s hand. That would explain the melting though. “Is that better?” he asked nodding at Dean’s hand he had licked clean.

“Y-yes…” Dean answered, swallowing, and took a big bite of his ice cream to cover his blushing. After eating the last piece of his ice cream, Dean finally allowed himself to glance at Cas, who was eating the last of his cone. His eyes stopped at Cas' pink lips and the little crumbs from the cone decorating his lips. Damn, even Cas just eating the waffle looked sexy. Dean rubbed his neck and stared at his shoes, trying not to think about the movement of Cas' lips or how thigh his pants felt. _Think about something else, anything else at all..._

Castiel glanced at Dean and noticed he hadn’t been so careful with his eating. “You have ice cream on your lip,” Castiel pointed out, but Dean didn’t seem to hear him. He stepped few steps closer to Dean, despite the fact that he probably invaded Dean’s personal space. “Dean, you have ice cream on your lip,“ he repeated. This time Dean raised his eyes on him, but only to open his mouth and close it again. He seemed a little startled that Castiel was standing so close. Dean parted his lips and his eyes slipped on Castiel’s lips but did nothing to clean the ice cream off. _Maybe he is expecting me to clean it for him_ , Castiel thought. He took a step forwards and pressed his lips against Dean’s, licking the ice cream from Dean’s upper lip with his tongue. He felt Dean’s weak breath against his lips. Castiel pulled away, taking a step back, staring at Dean’s mossy green eyes.

“Damn it Cas,” Dean murmured and swallowed, his eyes darting back to Cas’ lips. “You taste good.” _Really that’s what you went for?_

“Thank the ‘rocky road’,” Castiel said smiling.

Dean laughed. _You adorable jerk, using the air quotes mistakenly and all._ “I think you have some ice cream on your face too,” Dean joked and pulled Cas closer by the sleeve of his trench coat. 

“Where?” Castiel asked, frowning. He didn’t feel anything stuck on his face.

“Lemme get it for you,” Dean offered and kissed the angel.

Castiel huffed a laugh when he realized what Dean had meant. Ice cream tasted good indeed. Especially from Dean’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://randomfandomstuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
